Social networks are known in the art. These software platforms are very advantageous for communicating and sharing information between vast numbers of users. Once a user accesses the social network, a listing of friends is provided whereby a user can communicate with a number of friends on the access list. Users would desire however to effectively share many devices with friends on a social network. However, if a user accesses multiple different software platforms with each different independent software platform having a number of access lists, sharing devices can be difficult, due to the inoperability between different social networks.
There are technological solutions that attempt to map user login information across multiple platforms; however this solution merely provides accessing multiple platforms at the same time in a secure manner and not sharing devices in a secure manner over multiple different social platforms. The prior art does not allow a user to gain access of a user's network devices along multiple platforms in a convenient, secure and easy manner.